Ngiti
by complicatedmind21
Summary: She smiles like an angel, an angel who descended from heaven to give light to everyone... and who accidentally touches my heart. RenxJeanne Songfic... AU


**Ngiti **(Smile)

* * *

Song: Ngiti by Ronnie Liang

* * *

Here I am again, watching every movement of hers. From the time she entered the classroom until now that she was with her friends, chatting happily.

Besides me was my idiot blue-haired friend, babbling something, talking non-stop. But I take no notice of him, for my attention was already captured by an angel in front.

* * *

_**Minamasdan kita**__** n**__**ang hindi mo alam**_

_(I'm looking at you secretly)_

_**Pinapangarap kong ikaw ay akin**_

_(Wishing that you were mine)_

_**Mapupulang labi**__** a**__**t matinkad mong ngiti**_

_(Your red lips and your beaming smile)_

_**Umaabot hanggang sa langit**_

_(That reaches up to heaven)_

_**Huwag ka lang titingin sa akin**_

_(Just don't look at me)_

_**At baka matunaw ang puso kong sabik**_

_(Or else my yearning heart will melt)_

_

* * *

_

When I noticed she will look at our direction, I quickly looked at Horohoro, pretending I'm listening to him. A minute later I gazed back at her in the corner of my eyes. And found myself staring at her once more.

There's something in her that caught my attention. Is it her long wavy silver hair? Her lovingly eyes? Her rosy cheeks? Her kissable lips?

Or maybe… Her smile…

* * *

_**Sa iyong ngiti ako'y nahuhumaling**_

_(I'm enamored in your smile)_

_**At sa tuwing ikaw ay gagalaw**__** a**__**ng mundo ko'y tumitigil**_

_(And in every movement you make my world stops)_

_**Para lang sayo**__** a**__**ng awit ng aking puso**_

_(This song of my heart is only for you)_

_**Sana'y mapansin mo rin**__** a**__**ng lihim kong pagtingin**_

_(I hope you also notice my secret love for you)_

_

* * *

_

Yes… It is her smile.

She smiles like an angel, an angel who descended from heaven to give light to everyone, who touches our lives… who touches my heart.

I admit I love her. How funny to hear I'm admitting I'm in love when the word 'love' didn't exist in my vocabulary before. But she taught this to me. She taught this in a silent way.

* * *

_**Minamahal kita ng di mo alam**_

_(I'm loving you secretly)_

_**Huwag ka sanang magagalit**_

_(I hope you didn't mind)_

_**Tinamaan yata talaga ang aking puso**_

_(I think my heart was struck)_

_**Na dati akala ko'y manhid**_

_(Which I thought numb before)_

_**Hindi pa rin makalapit**_

_(Still can't get close to you)_

_**Inuunahan ng kaba sa aking dibdib**_

_(As I feel nervous inside)_

_

* * *

_

The bell rang, signaling that the class will begin. She slowly walked towards my direction and I felt my body froze.

In every step, in every moment she do, I can hear the loud beats of my heart.

* * *

_**Sa iyong ngiti ako'y nahuhumaling**_

_(I'm enamored in your smile)_

_**At sa tuwing ikaw ay lalapit**__** a**__**ng mundo ko'y tumitigil**_

_(And whenever you get closer my world stops)_

_**Ang pangalan mo sinisigaw ng puso**_

_(My heart is shouting your name)_

_**Sana'y madama mo rin**__** a**__**ng lihim kong pagtingin**_

_(I hope you also feel my secret love for you)_

_

* * *

_

She sat besides me and prepared her things, the smile in her lips never leaves. That smile which completed my day, smile that hypnotized me, and melted my stone heart.

How I wish, how I wish that she notice me and my love for her.

"Is there something wrong Ren?" she asked sweetly. I felt my cheeks flushed. "You're looking at me for about… ehrm… since I was with Anna and others. Want to tell me something?"

Oh no! I didn't know I'm looking at her until now. I think my face was totally red now. I need to act cool… I need to act normal even though I can't… I need to say something…

* * *

_**Sa iyong ngiti ako'y nahuhumaling**_

_(I'm enamored in your smile)_

_***Sa iyong ngiti***_

_(*In your smile*)_

_**Sa tuwing ikaw ay gagalaw**__** a**__**ng mundo ko'y tumitigil**_

_(And in every movement you make my world stops)_

_**Para lang sa'yo... Woohoohoho…**_

_(Only for you… Woohoohoho…)_

_***Para lang sa'yo ang awit ng aking puso***_

_(*This song of my heart is only for you*)_

_**Sana ay mapansin mo rin...**_

_(I hope you also notice…)_

_**Ang lihim kong pagtingin**_

_(My secret love for you)_

_

* * *

_

"Jeanne… I… I'm just wondering if… if I can I ask you to… go… out… with… me…?"

She looked at me with surprise expression. Did I mistakenly say something?

"I mean… I mean a dinner… tonight…"

And then she smiled. She smiled warmly and lovingly. The smile I love so much. The smile that captured my heart.

* * *

_**Sa iyong ngiti...**_

_(In your smile…)_

_

* * *

_

"Sure…"

* * *

Woah! Translating Tagalog to English was quite hard… I think my brain was bleeding… XD

I didn't know if I translated the song correctly, but I hope at least not far from the meaning. :D

I love this song so much it always makes me smile for some reason… Yay!

Well this is my first RenxJeanne story and maybe last… XD

It's my first songfic and quite short… Hope you like this.

Tics and WDILY will be updated next week… kinda busy with my school requirements.

Please R&R.


End file.
